Cards, Dice, Fire and Energy
by QueenOfClubs14
Summary: CelesteOC and AdrienneOC move from England to America to escape a shady past and search for their long lost brothers but they did not count on finding love in unexpected places. RemyOC, OCPyroWanda, Tabietro, Kiotr and some OroroLogan Discontinued
1. New Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo (unfortunately) but I do own my OCs' Celeste and Adrienne (obviously) There will be another OC but that person won't come in the story till much later on. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1: New Starts

Two motorcycles were riding around in a star filled London night. The bikes eventually stop outside a dingy pub where two figures dismounted the bikes and entered the pub. The pub air was filled with stale smoke and beer. The two people walked towards the bar and sat on the stools.

"What are two good looking birds like yourselves doing in a place like this?" leered the barman.

The two girls looked at the man through their sunglasses with a blank expression printed on their faces.

"Never mind, what would you two like to drink then?"

"A glass of white wine" said the first girl

"And a glass of red wine please" said the second girl

"And could you bring it to the table over there please" said the first girl, pointing to a secluded table in the far corner of the pub.

"Of course, anything for two pretty girls like yourselves" grinned the barman

The two girls ignored the barman and walked off towards their table. When they reached their table, the first girl took off her long, red, leather trench coat to reveal a dark red corset with black roses along the top and black leather trousers with red high-heeled leather boots. She then removed her hat, which covered her long black hair with two red streaks in it. The other girl took off her long, dark purple leather trench coat to reveal a dark purple corset with silver roses along the top, silver leather trousers and dark purple high-heeled leather boots. She also took off her hat to reveal her long dark purple hair with two silver streaks in it. They both sat down and started to talk.

"Celeste I am so excited that we are finally going back to America after all these years."

"Yes so am I Adrienne. We haven't been back in like 10 years." Said the raven haired Celeste

"Yeah I really miss Mom and Dad but I especially miss our little brother. Wow he is going to be at least 15 or 16. " Said Adrienne.

" But most of all I can't wait to get out of England. Too many bad things have happened here that we must escape from"

"Oh gosh yes! Oh my, Celeste its time to go we need to be at the airport at 2am and its now 1:50am."

They both stood up to leave when the barman who was now drunk, came over and blocked their way.

"Hey there, where you going in such a hurry? Aren't you gonna give me a kiss?" He puckered up his lips and stepped forward towards Celeste.

" I don't kiss low life like you! Now get out of my way!"

"I don't think so honey bunny, come on just one kiss."

He grabbed Celeste by the waist and pulled her towards him. Celeste was outraged. Unnoticed by the barman but behind her sunglasses they started to glow a faint red colour

" YOU SICK PERVERT!" screamed Celeste and she punched him as hard as she could in the man's face. She not only broke the man's nose but also send him crashing through the pub wall and into a parked car outside.

"You mutie freak!" shouted the men in the pub

"What? You all want to end up like that dirty perv outside? If you do come on then."

The men started advancing towards them, armed with knives and broken bottles.

"Celeste, what are you doing? We are leaving now," whispered Adrienne

"And how do you suppose we do that? Can't you see we are surrounded by dirty ugly men?"

"Like this" and with that Adrienne pulled out a small pile of dice. Behind her glasses her eyes glowed a bright purple colour and, with a lot of concentration, the dice started to glow a faint lilac colour in her hand, which she threw at the men. A small explosion occurred and lots of dust covered the place.

"Now's our chance" Adrienne threw some more dice at the ceiling of the pub and Celeste and Adrienne flew out of the pub.

"Hey we could have took them all on!" grinned Celeste

"I know but I am fed up of fighting all the time" growled Adrienne

"Your no fun. Anyhow, come on if we want to get to America quick enough we better get flying."

"Alright then" So they both flew, away from England and towards America.

"Ororo, Jean, Cerebro has just picked up new mutants in London" Charles Xavier said.

" Do you want us to go and pick them up?" asked Jean

"No that isn't necessary they are both heading here so I want you and Ororo to be ready to meet them"

"Ok Charles" Ororo and Jean headed off to the X-Van.

"Wow! Bayville hasn't changed a bit since we leaved"

"I know, I bet ya the park is still the same too. Lets check it out." They both walked towards the park.

"This place brings back a lot of memories" said Celeste

"Yeah" sighed Adrienne. They both sat on a wooden bench when two shadows appeared in front of them.

Celeste and Adrienne both jumped up and got into fighting stance.

"Who are you?" inquired Celeste

"Hello, my name is Jean and this is Ororo. We are not here to harm you. We are here to help."

"Help with what?" asked Adrienne.

"Help control your mutant powers. Myself and Jean are both mutants like yourselves."

"Prove it" said Celeste.

Jean used her telekinetic powers to lift up a branch, which was on the ground, and Ororo used her powers to make it rain.

"Nice" said Celeste

"We both go to a school for mutants which is run by a man call Professor Charles Xavier. Would you both consider coming with us so that we may help you?"

"Can we discuss it between ourselves first?" asked Celeste

"Of course you can" said Storm

The two girls moved away from Jean and Storm to discuss their decision.

"What shall we say? They seem nice enough. They might even help us find our brothers." Whispered Adrienne

"Yeah I suppose your right but a school? I don't know if I can go back to another school again after what happened before but I suppose we can check this place out if they can help us control our powers plus that Ororo lady seems awfully familiar. Why not?"

They both came back with their answer.

"We say yes" said Celeste and Adrienne together.

"Ok then" said Jean.

They all went towards the X-Van not noticing that someone in the bushes was watching them with growing delight.

**Do you like? Please review this is my first fanfic and if you are gonna flame please don't be too harsh. I am all ears for suggestions.**


	2. Recognitions and Reunions

I must warn you now that I can't do Rogue's accent very well so excuse me for that.

Chapter 2: Recognitions and Reunions

"So this is the mansion?" asked Celeste

"It is really big" said Adrienne in awe

"No use standing outside when there is even more to see inside" said Ororo slightly amused.

Jean and Ororo led the two girls inside the mansion. Professor Xavier was in the entrance hall.

"Hello you two, my name is Professor Charles Xavier and I would like to welcome you to the institute."

"Thank you very much sir for letting us come here" Adrienne said shyly.

"You are very welcome, so what are your names?"

"I'm Celeste and she's Adrienne." Celeste jumped in

"And how old are you both?"

"We are both 19 and before you ask, yes we are twins." Answered Celeste

"I see, and what are your powers?"

"What is this? Interrogation? Anyway my power is that I am super strong, can fly and can create energy force fields." Said Celeste proudly

"I don't know how to describe mine but when I have an object I can make it glow with energy and when I throw it, it explodes but I can't really control it very well that's why I wear these gloves most of the time and I can also fly and can create energy orbs" said Adrienne sadly

"I see, very interesting indeed, but don't worry you have both come to the right place. Ah, Rogue, Kitty would you mind showing these girls around the place?"

"Ok Professor" said Kitty happily

"Alraght Professor" sighed Rogue.

"So like this is the girls' dorms" Said Kitty

"Cool" said Celeste "So Kitty what is you power?"

"Well I can like walk through objects like this" She then proceeded to walk through one of the dorm doors.

"Kitty! Can't you just knock like normal people!" a person from the room shouted

"So Rogue what is your power? Asked Adrienne

"Well Ah basically suck the life outta people if they come in contact with mah skin but Ah can't control it that's why Ah wear mah gloves all the time" answered Rogue sadly

"That's really terrible that is"

"Anyway, what are ya powas?" Asked Rogue to Adrienne.

"Well I can sort of make objects explode just by touching them, the Professor said I used kinetic energy from the object and used it as basically as a explosive but I can't control it that's why I wear these gloves and I can also make energy orbs and can fly."

"Did ya just say that you can make things explode?" asked Rogue in surprise

"Yes why?" said Adrienne a bit confused

"Um no reason Ah will explain a bit later"

"So, Celeste what is like your powers?" asked Kitty

"Well I have super strength, can fly and can create energy force fields"

"That's like so totally cool!" squealed Kitty

"Enough of this, let's show them the garden and introduce them to the rest of the gang" said Rogue swiftly.

They soon reached the garden where they found Kurt in the swimming pool with Evan and Jean and Scott relaxing on the sun lounges.

"Hey like everyone meet the new recruits!" said Kitty enthusiastically

Everyone soon crowed Celeste and Adrienne and giving their introductions.

"My name is Scott, I'm the leader of the team and I can shoot laser beams from my eyes."

"Hmmm I think that he also has one massive stick shoved far up his ass too" whispered Celeste

"Celeste, don't be rude" hissed Adrienne but she couldn't help but give a little giggle.

"My name is Kurt and I can teleport from one place to another" He teleported behind Kitty then pushed her into the pool.

"KURT! You are soo gonna pay for that!" Kitty got out of the pool and started chasing Kurt around the garden.

"Anyway my name's Evan and I can shoot spikes out of my body and…hey is there something wrong?"

Celeste and Adrienne were staring at Evan in some sort of trance.

"Ermmm can I ask what is your last name?" Celeste inquired

"Daniels, why?"

"OH MY GOSH EVAN!" Celeste dived at Evan and gave him a hug.

"What the heck are you doing? Are you insane?"

"Sorry about my sister but Evan don't you recognise us?"

"No why should I…hang on your hair seems really familiar."

"Evan…we are your sisters. You know how we went to boarding school in England for 10 years, well we are back for good."

Evan just stood there in total shock

"Adrienne?"

"Yes Evan it is me."

Adrienne joined Celeste in hugging Evan. They were all crying, crying for the 10 years of not being able to see one another.

"Oh Evan we need to talk to you in private its about…"

"Everyone, what is going on here?"

Everyone turned around to see Storm, looking at all of them in a strange way.

"Auntie O, Celeste and Adrienne are my sisters!"

Now it was Ororo's turn to be in total utter shock.

"By the Goddess, I didn't recognise the two of you. My, how you have both grown into such beautiful women." Ororo joined in hugging Celeste and Adrienne.

"I think we should leave them to it" said Jean to the rest of the team.

Everyone quietly left the touching scene of a family being reunited again.

Next chapter: Find out what or who the two girls are actually escaping from.


End file.
